


When I'm ready (I will fly us out of here)

by gayraspberry



Series: Boys Will Be Bugs [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Tommyinnit, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Coming Out, Demiboy Character, Demiboy Tommyinnit, Families of Choice, Gen, IRL Fic, LGBTQ Character, Nonbinary TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Sequel, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayraspberry/pseuds/gayraspberry
Summary: Coming out is scary. Luckily, Tommy has people in his corner.(This is a sequel, but it can be read as a standalone!)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Boys Will Be Bugs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194728
Comments: 41
Kudos: 411
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	When I'm ready (I will fly us out of here)

**Author's Note:**

> aha! its here!! 
> 
> i am absolutely blown away by the amount of support i received on the first part. seriously, 2k hits and 500 kudos? in one week?? you guys are amazing!! i'm so glad so many of you felt you could relate to this, it really brings me infinite amounts of joy!! i've never been more excited to write a sequel to a fic, honestly.
> 
> again, this is all fiction!! if the ccs state theyre uncomfortable with fics like this, then ill take it down <3

Tommy realized he was AroAce about a month ago, and a demiboy a week or two after.

Overall, they’ve been really happy with their identity. The only person they’ve told is Eret, who has been incredibly understanding and supportive. Tree can’t thank them enough for helping him figure himself out.

Oh, yeah, he’s been going by the name Tree as well as Tommy, with they/he pronouns, something only one person knows. He does want to tell SBI at some point, but they have no idea how. 

He’s sure they’ll support him, but the slight possibility that they won’t still scares him. It’s been looming over their head for the past couple of weeks, to the point where he’ll refuse to hang out with them in fear of accidentally outing himself.

Tree knows themself, knows they have a tendency to just talk and talk and talk without thinking about it. He says whatever’s on his mind at all times, especially with SBI. It makes sense that his filter doesn’t work around them, because he really trusts them with all his life.

Maybe that’s what makes them so scared. They trust their friends so much, and the thought of losing that love scares him. 

Losing Wilbur scares them the most.

He’s looked up to the man for so long, and now that the two are actually friends (closer to brothers) Tommy is so afraid of messing it up. They think they’d cry if they ever accidentally hurt Wilbur.

He still texts their discord server almost every day, but he doesn’t join any calls or stream with any of them. At some point he’s sure they get suspicious of how much he’s avoiding them, but he just continues to set his status as ‘Do Not Disturb’ and does his numerous school assignments.

Well, avoiding your problems seems great at the time, but it’ll still come back to bite you in the ass soon enough.

After another day of avoiding his friends, Tommy’s phone starts to blow up with text messages. When they check who the messages are from, they’re surprised to see dozens of texts from Wilbur.

**wilby**

_tommy_

_tommy_

_join our call_

_please_

_pleaseeeeeeeeeee_

_i havent talked to you in so long :(_

_i’m willing to guilt trip you_

_tommyyy_

And many more similar messages. Tree is actually kind of surprised that the brunet would resort to texting his phone number just to talk to him. Their heart warms slightly, but they’d never admit it.

Tommy decides that it’s probably time to actually talk to them. He boots up his computer, and switches his discord status to ‘online’. Immediately, all three of them start to type in #general.

**wilby**

_HES ONLINE_

**pig**

_THESEUS LIVES_

**father**

_JOIN @child_

The teen laughs as they read the messages their friends continue to send. He moves his mouse to the ‘join call’ button, and hesitates only slightly before clicking on it.

The sound of them joining plays, and three voices begin to greet him loudly. They can’t help but chuckle as Wilbur makes it a point to say hello louder than the other two, practically yelling into his microphone. 

“‘Ello fellas, miss me?”

Wilbur speaks up again, “Why have you been avoiding us, child??”

“I literally haven’t? You know I have school, right?”

Techno says this time, “You’ve had school before, but you’ve never gone this long without talking to us.”

Tree beams at the screen even though none of them have their webcams on, “Nah, big man, I’ve got exams ‘nd shit coming up, and I’m trying _not_ to fail.”

“So you haven’t been avoiding us?” Phil asks.

Tommy says, “No,” y’know, like a liar.

The call devolves into relieved sighs as they believe his lie. The three eldest agree to forget about the lack of contact, as long as Tommy calls them tomorrow and they play something. The teen immediately agrees, but only because he actually missed talking to them.

As promised, all four call the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that, and- well, you get the idea. The four call almost every day, and Tommy never lets anything slip. The secret weighs heavy on his heart, but talking to their friends helps ease the guilt.

It’s a normal call, and the youngest is ranting about something he saw at college. 

“-I mean, none of us want to see that. They were just eating each other’s faces in the middle of the hallway, and man, I just want to get to my class? How hard is it to wait until you’re not in public? I really don’t get it.”

Wilbur chuckles, and says, “What, are you jealous? Just because you don’t have a real girlfriend doesn’t mean you gotta shit on everyone else with one.”

Tree chokes on a laugh, “Ha! No way would I be jealous of that. I’m AroAce, gross.”

The call falls into silence, and the blond realizes what they’ve just said. Before he can backtrack and lie about it, Techno says, “You are? That’s cool, kid.”

The other two are quiet, except for the clacking of a keyboard on Phil’s end. The man makes a small noise of understanding, then agrees, “Yeah, that is cool. Sorry, my old man brain forgets what things mean a lot.”

“I mean, you are pretty old, Mr. Minecraft,” Tree jokes. If he just makes a couple jokes, hopefully they’ll forget about it, and things can go back to normal.

Wilbur audibly sucks in a breath, “I- I’m sorry Toms I wouldn’t have joked like that if I knew,” and Tommy feels bad because the other man sounds like he’s drowning in guilt. 

“What? Wil, no, it’s not that big of a deal, big man. I joke like that too, it doesn’t bother me.”

“I still feel bad, what can I do to make up for it?”

“Just don’t treat me any different? I’m still the same person.”

“Oh. Ok! Are you sure?”

“Very.”

Wilbur seemed to tiptoe around him for the next couple minutes, but soon enough the banter returned to normal. Tree can’t even begin to express how insanely grateful he is for them. He knew they would be accepting, but actually experiencing it is a different story. 

He hates that he doubted them for even a second. They’re wonderful people, so it makes sense that they’re accepting of him. He still hasn’t told them about their new pronouns or other name, but it’s a start.

Tree thinks if they have to listen to everybody only calling them ‘he’ all the time they’ll explode.

Of course he uses both sets, but his friends don’t know that. They think he only uses masculine pronouns, so it’s always ‘he’ this, ‘his’ that, and they’re very tired of it. He wants so desperately for Wilbur or Techno or Phil to just use both sets for them.

The most effective solution to this problem would be to come out to them. But that’s scary, and Tommy is kind of a pussy.

Actually, the only way to solve the problem is to come out to them. Damn it.

Instead of accidentally coming out to all of them at the same time, Tree figures it’ll be easier to do it one at a time, and on his own terms. They’ll start with Wilbur, then Techno, and finally Phil.

Wilbur is finishing up a stream, and Tommy is watching from his main account. Some people in chat are still yelling about them, but the musician has already acknowledged his presence in chat. 

As soon as the man goes offline on Twitch, Tree immediately starts up a private call over Discord. As expected, Wilbur answers after the first ring, tiredly greeting the boy.

“Wilbur! Big dubs! My friend! My brother! How are you!” Tommy yells, nervous energy thrumming through their veins.

The elder chuckles quietly, “I’m good, gremlin child. Why’ve you got so much energy this late, man?”

Tommy, a master of segues, says, “That’s actually what I wanted to talk about! The ‘man’ thing!”

Wilbur exhales harshly, “Oh. Oh, Tommy - wait is that still your name? - I’m sorry, fuck, I’m so sorry. Are you, um, not? A man, I mean.”

“Kinda! Not exactly, only a little bit. I don’t want to confuse you with the exact identity, but I use they/he pronouns mostly.”

Silence for a couple seconds, then, “No, If you want to tell me you can. Even if I’m confused, I can learn. Thank you for telling me. I’m, uh, really honored you trust me this much.”

Without a word, Tree copy and pastes the website with the definition of demiboy in their private DMs. They can hear Wilbur clicking on the other side of the call, and eventually he makes a noise of understanding.

Tommy perks up slightly, eyes glued to his monitor expectantly. The older man says, “I think I understand. Do you have a different name?”

“I do, but it’s embarrassing, so honestly I’m fine with you just calling me Tommy. No worries, big man,” as much as they’re happy with their name, he doesn’t want his pseudo brother to make fun of him for it.

“I’m not going to laugh. I think I’d rather know your real name instead of using the wrong one all the time.”

Well, fuck. There’s no way they can say no to that.

“It’s- uh, Tree, but I’m fine with both names. Usually Eret just switches back and forth when we’re talking.” 

“Tree, okay!” 

Tommy will forever deny the way he beamed at the screen upon hearing their second name. It filled them with a glowing kind of happiness, and made his heart do happy flips in his chest.

The next person is Techno. 

The two are sitting in a call alone, Tommy idly working on homework as Techno types away on his keyboard. 

Before they know it, they’re saying, “Just so you know, I go by they/he now.”

“Cool,” a pause, “You got a different name?”

“Yeah, it’s Tree. You can switch between the two as much as you want, I consider both my names.”

“Alright, Tree, got it. Anythin’ else?”

The teen exhales a nervous breath, “Nah, that’s it.”

And that really was it. The two fell back into a comfortable silence, both going back to what they were previously doing. 

Of course, Phil was last.

“Philza Minecraft, old man!”

“Hello, TommyInnit.”

“Can I tell you something, father? Dadza?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“My pronouns are they/he, ha, and I go by Tree sometimes. This is a lot easier to say than the first two times, y’know?”

“I’m proud of you, Tree! Who else knows?”

“Just you, Wilbur, Techno, and Eret. I went to them for advice ages ago, because they’re, like, an expert on this kind of thing.”

“That makes sense. I’m glad you told me, honest. I’ll always support you, kid.”

“Thank you, Philza Minecraft! You are very poggers, if I do say so myself.” 

Not everything was perfect, but it was pretty damn close. Their friends supported them, used the right pronouns, the right name, and most importantly, kept it a secret. All three were very careful to not say anything on stream, and it paid off.

The internet continued to believe that Tommy was a cishet boy, and it would stay that way forever, for better or for worse. If they ever did plan on coming out on stream, he would have to come out to his parents first, which is a far more daunting task.

They would most likely be supportive, but it would take time for them to understand. Even if they didn’t support him, Tree still has SBI. They’re family, too.

**Author's Note:**

> again, thank you guys so much for the kudos and the comments!!! it's the first time in my long long time on ao3 that i've really been confident in my writing. i've had a different account since 2018, and posted 12 fics for other fandoms, but the mcyt community has been incredibly wonderful to me. i'm so so thankful for the ccs and the community equally.
> 
> love you guys <333


End file.
